Il est temps de choisir
by Mellya
Summary: Si tu avais à choisir entre tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu crois… Et moi. Me choisirais-tu ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui il est temps. One-shot slash NO drama


Il est temps de choisir

Auteur: Mellya

Paring: Surprise

Rating: K je crois

Genre: One-shot

_**Si tu avais à choisir entre tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu crois… Et moi. **_

_**Me choisirais-tu?**_

Il fait noir déjà. Seule la lune donne une quelconque lumière. Mais ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Ils sont seuls l'un en face de l'autre. Ou plutôt non ils ne sont pas vraiment l'un en face de l'autre. Quelque chose les sépare. Pour l'instant. Mais cela ils ne le voient pas. Ils sont bien trop occupés à contempler l'autre, à le juger, à savoir jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller. Ils ne voient pas les barreaux qui les divisent. Mais ses obstacles là ont toujours été présents. Peut-être ce pour cela qu'ils ne les discernent plus. Leurs maisons, leurs noms, leur statut social, leurs amis, leurs parents et autant de choses qui les ont toujours éloignés.

Seulement voila, ils arrivent que les choses changent, prennent une tournure différente, étrange.

Il y a quelques temps déjà que leurs relations avaient changé.

Et aujourd'hui il est temps d'en payer le prix.

Demain, le train les emmènera loin de Poudlard. C'était leur dernière année, jamais ils ne reviendront.

La forêt est sombre et un orage se profile au loin, il fait même un peu frais pour un mois de juin. Mais aucun des deux ne tremble. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça. Ils n'ont pas le temps tout court.

Ils ont juste une nuit pour savoir.

Savoir ce qu'ils vont faire d'eux. Car demain il sera trop tard. Leurs chemins seront alors séparés à jamais.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont encore que deux étudiants. Mais demain, ils seront deux guerriers.

L'un à côté de l'autre ou l'un en face de l'autre?

Ils ne le savent pas encore. Mais il est l'heure de choisir.

Choisir son camp, sa bataille, ses convictions. L'orage au loin gronde comme la guerre qui vient toquer à la porte de ces deux garçons.

Un silence planait entre eux depuis que celui aux yeux verts avait lancé cette terrible phrase.

_Si tu avais à choisir entre tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu crois… Et moi. Me choisirais-tu?_

Difficile mais nécessaire car il faut choisir.

Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui se passait en dehors de l'école. Un accord tacite pour pouvoir vivre cette _relation_ comme si demain n'existait pas.

Mais demain est arrivé. L'heure des comptes est venue.

Yeux émeraude a déjà choisis. Il est prêt à payer le prix pour ce qu'il croit être juste. Pour pouvoir vivre libre. Il est prêt à tout donner, tout sacrifier pour que chaque enfant puisse rentrer à l'école où il a passé tant d'années heureuses. Et qu'importe qui peuvent être leurs parents.

Il est même prêt à sacrifier le garçon blond en face de lui.

Le blond n'est pas sûr lui. Il a tellement plus à perdre aussi. Ses amis, sa famille, toute sa vie. Il doit renoncer à tout pour suivre celui qu'on prétend être le sauveur.

Mais choisir c'est renoncer, non?

Le blond sait que quelque soit son choix, bon ou mauvais, une fois pris, il ira jusqu'au bout. Parce que lui aussi est prêt à tout sacrifier pour ses idées.

Même le brun aux yeux si verts en face?

Les deux garçons se jaugent. Ils sont de la même trempe, deux passionnés. Ils ont le courage et la force nécessaire pour les combats à venir.

L'orage se rapproche. Un éclair fend le ciel plus loin.

Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux.

C'est une histoire si vieille, aussi âgée que le monde. Les protagonistes se renouvellent mais la trame reste inchangée.

Sauf qu'ici, il n'y a pas de mots inutiles. Ils n'ont pas le temps. Ils connaissent trop bien les enjeux de cette nuit.

La guerre lointaine a le temps, l'histoire qui jugera les vainqueurs et les vaincus a le temps aussi.

Mais eux ils n'ont qu'une nuit.

Pourtant le brun essaye néanmoins. Il veut lui expliquer que tous les enfants ont le droit de venir dans cette école comme eux. D'y apprendre les sortilèges comme eux. De se faire des amis comme eux. De se faire des ennemis, comme eux l'ont si bien fait. De trouver l'amour comme…

Non.

Cela ils ne le disent pas. Jamais. Il y a trop de chantage dans ces trois mots. Trop de compromis, de promesses inutiles, de belles paroles.

Ces trois mots ne pourront jamais décrire ce qui se passe entre ces deux garçons.

Le blond soupire et pour la première fois, il détourne le regard.

Il voudrait tellement que tout soit simple, qu'il n'y ait pas de choix à faire. Il voudrait juste se laisser aller, se laisser porter par la vie, comme dans un cours d'eau.

Mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Soudain une image s'impose à son esprit.

C'est celle d'un homme, plus vieux, brun, longue cape noire, qui a voulu ne pas choisir. Ne pas choisir entre la femme qu'il aimait et les idées de sa maison, qui a passé sa vie sur un fil tendu entre les deux pour ne pas avoir à abandonner quoi que ce soit.

Et finalement, il a tout perdu.

Yeux gris frissonne. Il ne veut pas de cette vie-là.

Alors que choisir?

Mais choisir c'est renoncer. Le blond est sûr qu'il ne veut pas renoncer à lui-même, à son âme.

Mais où est-elle?

Est-elle, comme son cœur, entre les mains de ce garçon aux cheveux trop indisciplinés?

Ou bien auprès de ses amis, de sa vie d'avant?

Avant que les choses entre eux ne changent. Et qu'importe comment cela est arrivé, ce n'est pas important.

Le bruit des éclairs se rapproche. Il semble tout près d'un coup.

Et soudain, yeux gris a peur.

Peur de ce qui se profile à l'horizon. Peur de tout ce que cette nuit implique. Tout va se jouer ce soir, tout son avenir, toute sa vie future.

Bon sang, il n'a que 18 ans!

Si seulement il avait eu le temps.

Et puis l'orage qui semblait si près disparaît. Les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissent et viennent caresser la peau trop pâle de celui qui hésite.

Et la lumière fut.

Yeux gris sait qu'au fond de lui, il a déjà choisi.

Il a choisi le jour où il a tendu la main vers la chair caramel de yeux verts. Le jour où il a posé ses lèvres avec révérence sur cette peau interdite. Le jour où les gémissements ont remplacé les insultes. Il aurait du tout de suite mettre fait à leurs corps à corps.

Le blond soupire de nouveau. Mais cette fois, c'est de soulagement. Il se sent léger d'un coup.

_Il a choisi. _

Il fait un pas vers le brun. Celui-ci bien que le regard décidé, est toujours anxieux par ce qui va suivre.

Et le temps que yeux gris franchisse les quelques pas, qui les séparent, et brise tous les barreaux qui les divisaient, yeux émeraude prie tous les dieux, les saints et les sorciers que le blond n'ait pas renoncé à lui.

Il prie pour que jamais ils ne se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre, baguette en main.

Le temps que Draco passe ses doigts glacés dans sa main, ne pose son front contre le sien et ne lui murmure qu'un simple mot.

Le soleil rayonnant n'empêche pas une fine pluie de commencer.

Et c'est sous la pluie mais côte à côte qu'ils se dirigent vers l'orage, vers _leur_ vie. Leurs destins entrelacés comme leurs mains.

_Si tu avais à choisir entre tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu crois… Et moi. Me choisirais-tu?_

_Oui._

_                                                                       FIN_

Et voila ce que donne une brutal inspiration.

Et aussi pour vous faire patienter avant le prochain chapitre de "Proposition indécente".

J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à finir mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'y arriverais .

Bysss

Mellya

PS: Lucid nightmare, il faut que tu me laisse ton adresse email que je puisse enfin te repondre .


End file.
